leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zyra/Development
}} By ''' [] Zyra, Rise of the Thorns, Revealed By '''NeeksNaman Zyra, Rise of the Thorns, Revealed Are you ready to meet one of the fiercest and deadliest champions ever to step foot out of the Valoran wilds? Meet , Rise of the Thorns. This floral femme fatale packs a lot of petals and punch, planting directly on the battlefield and springing them to life into deadly plant allies. As a plant mage, Zyra's kit revolves around her ability to sow and transform through . Zyra can store up using an ammo system, dropping these on the ground to grant limited vision while they remain active. aren't too threatening on their own, and enemies can even move over a to stomp it out of existence at only the cost of revealing their position on the map for a few seconds. Zyra's full fury blooms, however, when you use her other abilities to interact with her . On its own, causes damage to enemies caught in the area of effect after a slight delay. caught in the area of effect, however, will spring to life as a ravenous with a ranged attack. Likewise, Zyra's ability deploys a line attack that roots enemies caught in its path for a moderate duration. affected by transform into Vine Lashers armed with a shorter-range attack that slows enemies. Zyra can even drop a in the path of an ability she's just cast to surprise her enemies with an instant plant-to-the-face. To seal the deal, Zyra can invoke her ultimate ability, , to afflict an area with an infestation of thorny vines that deal significant damage as they spread out. After a brief delay, the vines retract again, knocking any enemies still within the area of effect into the air. Any of Zyra's plants touched by the become enraged, gaining a hefty bit of attack speed and growing to an imposing size. Zyra can execute some intense combos with her abilities, playing off to lock enemy champions into a fight with the deadly wilds themselves. ;Abilities I= ;Rise of the Thorns |-|Q= ;Deadly Bloom |-|W= ;Rampant Growth |-|E= ;Grasping Roots |-|R= ;Stranglethorns Mid-Season Magic Mid-Season Magic I= ;Garden of Thorns |-|Q= ;Deadly Spines |-|W= ;Rampant Growth |-|E= ;Grasping Roots |-|R= ;Stranglethorns Media Music= ;Related Music Haunted Zyra (Harrowing 2013) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Ingame Animation Reel| League of Legends - Ingame Dance Reel| Zyra Art Spotlight| |-|Gallery= Zyra Sketch Concept 1.jpg|Zyra Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Sketch Concept 2.jpg|Zyra Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra official concept.jpg|Zyra Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Zyra Sculpture 1.jpg|Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Scuplture 2.jpg|Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model.jpg|Zyra Model 3 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Model 2.jpg|Zyra Model 4 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Wildfire Concept.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Isso09' Kolyukh) Zyra Wildfire Model 2.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Zyra Wildfire Render.png|Wildfire Zyra Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zyra Wildfire plants.jpg|Wildfire Zyra Plants Models (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Media Concept Zyra.jpg|Zyra A New Dawn Concept Zyra New Dawn concept 1.jpg|Zyra A New Dawn Model 1 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra New Dawn concept 2.jpg|Zyra A New Dawn Model 2 (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Zyra model 3.jpg|Zyra Model Texture Update (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Zyra icon concept 01.jpg|Zyra Icons Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Vo) Zyra icon concept 02.jpg|Zyra Icons Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alexandra Vo) Category:Champion development Category:Zyra